The Forgotten Archibald
by JRainbow
Summary: Moving to a new country, meeting your father for the first time, finding out you have a brother, and falling for your brother's friend can be tiring. Chuck/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_'KC had never caught up like the rest of the rats in a fuc-' Tim Armstrong's voice was cut off as I tugged the headphones out of my ears and opened the front door. Kicking off my worn out hightops and dropping my backpack on the floor, I turned and kicked the door shut. Apparently the door had other plans because it swung back and hit me in the ass._

_"Fuck, it's winter!" I cursed to myself, leaning against the door and twisting the lock. For whatever reason, every winter the handle sticks so you have to turn the lock so it will stay shut._

_I've been trying to convince my mother that we need to move. This house is falling apart. There are wires hanging where wired shouldn't hang. Wind gets through cracks that shouldn't be there. There's an apple sized hole in the veiling right above my closet. The toilet leaks. And since the rent is so high, we can't afford heat or food. But this house is home, and we can't leave it behind - according to my mother anyways. Personally, I could care less if Godzilla went on a rampage and sat on it._

_I walk through the kitchen to the back door, making a mental note to wash the mile-high stack of dishes piled in the sink. As soon as the back door opens I end up flat on my ass with a 180lbs rottwhieler standing on top of me, licking my face._

_"Sasha! How's my baby girl?" I coo, while getting to my feet and scratching under her chin._

_I grab the dog food from under the sink and fill her bowl. She barks her thanks and starts inhailing her food._

_"Mom? I'm home!" I yell, putting the food bag back under the sink and heading up the stairs._

_"Mom? Are you here?" I call again. _

_No answer. That's strange. She should have been off work an hour ago. She's __**ALWAYS**__ home before I am._

_I make my way to her bedroom noticing the door is closed. Strange. She never shuts her door. I knock lightly while opening the door._

_"Mom, are you in he-" the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks. _

_Well, I found my mother. My breath caught in my chest as tears started crawling out of my eyes and staining my cheeks. I scanned her body, my entire body begining to shake. She was sprawled across her bed. Hair stuck up in every direction. Her face whiter than the sheets beneath her. But what caught my eye were the pools of blood surrounding her wrists, dripping to the floor._

_I finally found my voice and managed to scream, "MOM!" before I collapsed on the floor in a head, my entire body shaking violently._

"Jonny Archibald?" a lady who looked to be in her late 40's, dressed in a black, pin striped skirt with matching blazer and a tight bun on the top of her head called, scanning the room.

I hastily whiped the tears away and stood facing her. "Yeah, sorry. That's me."

She looked me up and down, a frown replacing the sweet smile.

My apperance tends to do that to people. Whipe smiles off of their faces I mean. As soon as they look at me, they imidiately lable me as a 'troubled youth.'

See, most of my life I've been the black sheep. Even from a young age I would never do what I was told. I dressed how I wanted, said what I wanted and did what I wanted,

when I wanted.

On this particular day, I was clad in a pair of cheetah print spandex, hot pink Care Bear fanny pack around my waist, a ripped up Chachie ( from Happy Days ) shirt, worn out hightops and, of course, my bright blue mohawk and pink baby doll bangs. What can I say? I'm a colorful person.

"Right well, this way." She cleared her throat, disgust dripping from every syllable.

She led me through a heavy, pale blue door into a dull, biege hallway. She walked into the third office on the left and sat behind her desk, folding her hands infront of her.

I sat on the chair directly infront of her, tucking my feet under myself. She looked me up and down once more, her eyes coming to a hault on my wrist, and then moving slightly up to my shoulder, scrunching her nose in the process. She looked like someone who had opened up a milk jug that had been in the fridge for a couple months.

People always seem so disgusted when they see my tattoos. Something about the fact that I'm too young and blah blah blah. I have a rainbow on my left wrist, and my cat's name, Rex, with a heart under it on my shoulder. ( My cat died last summer, so I decided to get something to remember him by. )

"Right, anyways .. " she tore her eyes away from mytattoos and began to speak, " My name is Anne Adkins. Since your mother left no will.. " _Way to be blunt lady. "_and no foster home will take a 17 year old.. " she paused. _Come on say it, 'punk', 'hoolagin', 'trouble maker', I know you've got some names swimming around in that head of your's lady. _"girl, I had no choice but to search for a family member who is willing to take you in."

" I don't have any other family." I cut in, confused. I'd never met my father, my mother's only sibling, my auntie Angela, died of lung cancer three years ago, and both of my grandparents passed away when I was a baby.

"As I was saying, " she continued, jaw clenched, " I went searching for family willing to take you in. I found a ... " she paused as she flipped through a folder infront of her, " Victor Archibald, your father."

She said it so casually I almost didn't realise what she had said.

"My... father?" I repeart just above a whipser.

"He lives in New York City. Your flight leaves in.. " she raised her pudgy arm to look at her watch, " two hours. Lets get going then shall we?"

I was in a daze, eyes wide, following her to the front of the building. When we got to the front foor, I picked up my backpack and called for Sasha to follow me as Anne led us to her cramped, beat up, red civic.

As I sat in the passenger seat, and watched the trees and buildings go by in a blurr, it finally hit me : I'm moving to New York City. To live with my** FATHER**, who I have never met. My mother's dead.. and I'm leaving my home town, which by the way, **IS IN CANADA**! And ... I'm moving ... to **NEW YORK FUCKING CITY!**__If it wasn't for the fact that I was going to live with my father, whom I have never met, I would be estatic. But since I am going to live with him, I'm completely dreading this. Shoot me now, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate New York.** I haven't even made it out of the airport and I already hate it. I've never been on a plane before so it's safe to say I've never been inside an airport. I have no idea what to do or where to go to do it. My nerves are completely shot. Your's would be too if you had just spent the last, God knows how many hours, on a plane next to a greasy New-Yorker, who tripped and 'accidentally' grabbed your breasts to steady himself. Not to mention, he decided to use my shoulder as a pillow and left a decent sized drool stain on my shirt. It didn't help much that I'm terrified of planes. I was convinced that something would crash into the plane, ripping the side off and sending me free falling to the ground. But that didn't happen. I'm alive. I swear I almost layed on the ground and kissed the pavement when we landed. Now all I have to do is find my long lost father, who I've never met, in this human inhabited zoo called an airport.

Biting my lip and whiping my sweaty palms on my pants, I scan my surroundings searching desprately for a sign to point me in the right direction. And I don't mean a sign from above, I mean an actual sign. After a few minutes spent looking like a scared, lost puppy I see the sign clear as day.

"Baggage claim that way! YES!" I yell, jumping up in triumph and waving my arms in the sirection the arrow is pointing.

A few people stop to stare at me. One lady grabbed her toddler's hand and quickly pulled him in the other direction. I shook my head, rolling my eyes and headed to the baggage claim.

I watched suitcase after suitcase pass by me until I saw my baby-blue Care Bear bag followed by the dog carrier Sasha was in. I grabbed my bag and opened the door to the carrier. Sasha jumped out, barking her thanks, and stood beside me.

"Alright girl, lets go find Daddy!" I said to my Rottwhieler in mock excitment.

It just hit me that I have no idea what my father looks like. I didn't even think about how I was going to find him when I got here. I guess I just figured a male version of myself would pop out and yell, "Hey Jonny! Come to Daddy!" But that didn't happen.

I wandered around the airport with Sasha at my heels, more confused than I had ever been. After circling the airport loby a few times, I made my way to the front door. That's when I saw the sign.

**"Jonny Archibald."**

It was just like in the movies. I stopped and looked at the man holding the sign. That can NOT be my father. Hell, he looks not much older than me! He's got sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and he's clad in a navy blue suit. There's a boy about the same age as the blonde one standing beside him, looking very bored. He's got slightly shaggy brown hair, piercing brown eyes, clad in black pants, red blazer and a cute, red bow-tie. I didn't think people still wore bow-ties anymore, but I liked it.

I cautiously walked up to the two, stopping about four feet infront of them.

_I wonder who they are. I mean, neither of them can be my father. They're too young. And if Mr. Bow-tie is my father, I will shoot myself. Thinking your father is a babe cannot be a good sign. Maybe I can just forget going to live with my father, get a job and get my own place. Yeah, that'll wo-"_

_"Excuse me, can we help you?" _I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the shaggy haired one clears his throat and asks, quite rudely I might add.

"Well, considering my name's on your sign, maybe I should ask you the same thing." I retort, hands on hips. Well, it seems my confidence is back.

Their eyes go wide as the blonde shakes his head and speaks, "You're _Jonny_ Archibald?" The shock eminent in his voice.

"Last time I checked, that's my name. Who are you?" I ask as I reach down to scratch Sasha behind the ear.

"Oh, uh, I'm Nate. Nate Archibald. This is my friend..." He began but was cut off by Mr. Bow-tie.

"Chuck Bass." He replied smugly. "We were expecting.. " he began, looking me up and down, eyebrows raised. "a boy. Jonny isn't really a unisex name, sweetheart. So if you're looking to get a free ride, piss off."

"Well, pin a rose on your nose." I said, quoting my favorite little blonde girl, Stephanie Tanner (Full House). I swung my bag off my shoulders, grabbed my wallet and pulled out my ID. "Jonny Rainbow Archibald. Seventeen year old _FEMALE. _I don't have mal plumbing, you can see for yourself if you really want to." I begin, handing my ID to him and making like I was going to drop my pants right there.

"Well if you insist." Mr. Bow-tie.. Sorry, Chuck smirks.

"NO! That's... That's uh, fine." Nate cuts in, looking like a scared little boy.

Chuck looks over my ID, that smirk still plastered on his face, and hands it to Nate. He looks me up and down as Nate hands me back my ID.

"So, how am I related to you and where's my father?" I ask as I place my ID in my wallet, wallet in my bag and bag on my back.

"Well, I guess I'm, uh, you're brother." Nate answeres cautiously. "And your.. uh.. our father, had a last minute buisness trip to attend, so he sent me to get you."

"Guess I shuldn't have actually expected him to show up. The guy did ditch me for seventeen years." I comment, more to myself.

"Yeah, well, we should probably get going." Nate says, looking more than uncomfortable.

Him and Chuck turn and walk out the doors, Chuck stopping to open the door for me. I pauses for a few moments, I'm sure he's checking out my ass. Pig.

I mumble a 'thank you' and continue to follow them in, what I assume is, the direction of the car.

We come to a stop infront of a shiny, black stretch limo. Nate opens the door and slides in, while Chuck stands by the door. I just stand there, eyes wide in shock, never having been in a limo before.

"You're not bringing that... mutt in here are you?" Chuck asks in disgust, looking down at Sasha.

"Well, if Sasha doesn't get in, neither do I."

"After you, m'lady." "Chuck mumbles.

I slide in, and call Sasha. She jumped in and layed her head in my lap. Chuck sat next to me, cloing the door behind him. I sat there with my hand resting on Sasha's head, looking around with eide eyes.

Nate looked at me and chuckled. "If you think this is nice, wait until you see the house."

The car came to a stop about twenty minutes later. The door opened and we all piled out onto the sidewalk. Nate and Chuck walked up to a house, no MANSION, while I stood, wide eyed and shocked.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to camp out on the sidewalk?" Nate asked, shaking me from my daze.

I slowly walked up the steps and through the door Nate help open for me.

Looking around the foyer of this massive 'house', I bent down to Sasha's level, putting my hands on her back.

"Shasha, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

_I REALLY like reviews, so... GIMME SOME! Sorry this chapter took so long, and that it's so short. But I'm in the middle of moving, so things are a bit hectic. ENJOY!_

The warm rays of the sun shining on my face woke me from my dreamless slumber. Partially pulling the covers off myself, I sit up and stretch my arms above my head and yawn, turning to look at the digital clock on my night stand. 11:04am. Kicking the covers fully off and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I get up, making my way to the bathroom. The feel of the cold wooden floor on my feet causes me to shiver involuntarily. Walking into the spacious bathroom across the hall, I shut the door behind me and glance at my appearance in the mirror.

Bright pink hair is sticking up in every direction. The blanket left thin indents on my cheek and there was a small drool stain on my chin. Whiping it away, I grab a towel from under the sink and place it on the toilet seat. Bending over the bathtub, I turn the shower on and adjust the temperature to my liking. Once it's warm enough, I shed my clothes and step under the jet of steaming water, letting it soak my body. Hot showers are always the best. They feel so nice, and give you time to think things over.

While the water's running down my body, my mind starts to wander back to my home town of Chilliwack. To my friends. My two best friends. Pat and Tony.

Pat and I had been best friend since kindergarden. On the first day, he was terrified to come into the classroom, begging his mother to take him home. Me, being the obnoxious, loud mouth that I am, went up to him, looked him in the eye, and told him to stop being a baby. Then I grabbed his hand, and made him play lego with me. Ever since that day, we were inseperable. Pat stands a good 5'11 off the ground, with a dark green mohawk, green eyes and a face full of metal. Although he looks tough as nails on the outside, he is probably the sweetest guy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. See, Pat's the type of guy that understands what you're going through, no matter what it is. And if he can't understand it, he'll let you scream and cry and punch a hole in his wall until you calm down. That's what I love about him. Sweet, sensitive, caring Pat. Don't get me wrong, the kid knows how to have fun. He can chug back more vodka than anyone I know, besides me of course. But he knows when to have fun, and when to be serious.

Tony is a completely different story. He lives the rock star life. Which is fitting, considering he's in a pretty well known band. He tours a lot, sleeps with life sized Barbie dolls and drinks like a fish. I met Tony 6 years ago at Warped Tour. It was the first year his band was playing, and his roadie asked me if I would like to help sell some merch. I decided I might as well. Well, Tony being the horn ball that he is, thought I was a groupie. He grabbed my ass and I punched him in the face. We've been great friends since. He's not exactly what you would call sensitive.. 5'10, platinum blonde hair, body full of tattoos, lip piercing... He's as obnoxious as he looks. He's hot and he knows it. He's still sweet, in his own way. Whenever one of his friends is down and blue, he won't really come right out and say, "I'm here for you man, I love you." He shows his love in another way : Getting you so drunk you don't remember what you were sad about by morning.

I love my boys. I miss them so much. They're going to be so pissed at me considering I haven't spoken to them since the day before I left for New York. So they have no idea where I am. I'll have to give them a call today.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"NATE! COME ON! I have to take a piss!" came the voice behind the door.

I shut the water off, got out and wrapped a towel around my wet frame. Looking around, I realize I've forgotten to bring in my change of close. Oh well. I opened the door as the person in need of an urgent 'piss' went to knock again. His fist stopping mid knock.

" Oh, it's you. Well, hurry along." Chuck waved his hand in a shoo'ing motion.

"Well, I'm not so sure I'm done in here. I mean, I still need to get dressed." I replied with a grin, tugging on my towel.

I could see his eyes wandering from my face, to my nearly exposed chest, to my firm legs. He licked his bottom lip and placed his hands on my hips. Bringing his face about an inch away from mine, I could feel myself shiver under his touch.

"You look better this way. Clothes definately do not suit you." He said in a whisper, picking me up off the ground and placing me where he was previously standing, him taking my place in the door way. He smirked at me and shut the door.

I made my way back to my bedroom and shut the door. Taking out my cell phone from my backpack on the floor, I dial the all too familiar numbers.

"Hello?" Is the groggy reply.

"PATTY CAKE!" I shriek into the phone. More than likely splitting the ear drum of my best friend.

"JONNY!? Where the hell are you!? There's no one at your house, you weren't at school and your boss said you didn't show up for work!" He scolded me.

"I'm sorry Patty Cake, uhm, something sort of happened.. "

I told him the events of the last three days. Pausing every now and then to whipe the tears away.

"Aweh sweetie, I'm so sorry! Is your new.. brother at least nice?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I don't really know him. I only met him yesterday. But he seems - " I was cut off by someone knocking at my door. "Come in!"

Nate walked in, looking to the ground. "Uhm, Maria made brunch. There's some downstairs if you want it." He said and then turned and left.

"Pat, I have to go. Call T and let him know that I'm alive. I love you babe." He said his goodbyes and then we hung up.

_Time to get dressed and go meet the rest of my family. Oh joy! _I thought to myself sarcastically as I pulled my clothes from my backpack.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but be amazed as I walked through the many hallways looking for this 'brunch' Nate told me about. Everything in this house was so neat and perfectly in place. It made me feel very... out of place. I also noticed it's not very homey here. There are no pictures of the family lining the walls, no pictures drawn by elementary-school-Nate, nothing to hint that a family actually lives here.

I finally heard voices in the distance and knew I must be headed in the right direction. I turned the corner and an enormous table, with the most intricate lace table cloth I have ever seen, and the most expensive looking dishes and cutlery came into view. Along with Nate and Chuck in suits, and a maid, who I assumed was Maria, hurrying about. I just stood there, feeling akward and wishing I could make myself one with the wall.

Chuck glanced in my direction, smirked, and stood. He casually walked towards me and placed one hand on my lower back, leading me towards the table.

"Don't be shy. You must be starved." He said as he pulled a chair out for me and waited for me to sit.

Once I sat down he returned to his previous seat across from me, and beside Nate.

"How did you sleep? I know the time change must have screwed you up. But the bed's comfy enough right?" Nate asked nervously.

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah. I slept great. The bed's... great." I replied, wondering why he sounded nervous. I mean, he's not the one who had to move to a new country and live with his father who he's never met.

"Were you warm enough? I could get Maria to put another blanket in your room if you were cold."

"No, no. That's fine. I was warm enough, thanks."

I slid my feet under myself and grabbed a slice of toast, nibbling on it absent mindly. I was too busy looking around the elegant room to hear anything Chuck and Nate were talking about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chuck looking me up and down with a dangerous smirk on his face. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I turned my gaze to my piece of toast.

"So, are the rest of your things being sent over?" Chuck asked, making me look away from my toast.

"Uhh, no? I brought all my stuff with me." I replied, confused.

"But you only had one backpack.. you must have more than that." Nate spoke up.

"Oh, uhm, no. That's all I have. I wasn't exactly rolling in paper back home, but I have what I need." Ugh, there it goes again. My cheeks are as red as a pomagranate. I feel like I've got a sign stapled to my head saying, **'I'M POOR.'**

"Oh, well, you'll just have to go shopping then won't you? I'm sure Serena or Jenny wouldn't mind taking you." Nate said casually.

"Uh, that's okay. I don't have a lot of money with me, and I don't think I could afford any of the stores around here. I'm more of a Vallew Villaaaaaaage kind of shopper." I chuckled.

" _Vallew Villaaaaaage? "_ Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you know, Value Village?" They both raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Oh my god, you don't have a Vallue Village out here? That's got to be a sin. Value Village is only **the best** thrift store there ever was. You could get a whole new wardrobe for like, $20."

"Well, you don't have to worry about money. Dad left a credit card for you to get whatever you may need. Although, I don't think we have a Value Village here, I'm sure you'll find something. I'll give Jenny a call, I'm sure she could show you a few stores you'd like." Nate said, passing me a silver credit card and pulling out his phone.

"I-I can't, I can't take this." I stuttered, pushing the card back towards him. "I've never even met the guy and he's already giving me a credit card?"

"Well, he is your father. And I'm sure your father would want you to have more than a backpack full of clothes. And maybe a more.. tasteful wardrobe would be in order." Chuck said as he wrinkled his nose looking at my torne up lime green skinnies and my zebra print half sleeve shirt.

"Maybe I could pick up a few bow-ties." I said mockingly, glaring at him.

Nate chuckled and hung up his cell. "Jenny will be here in about half an hour. And seriously, it's no problem at all. Take the card." He pushed the silver card back towards me and smiled. " Besides, there's a $15,000 limit on it, so you won't spend too much."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. $15,000!? That's 'not spending too much'? I didn't even make that much in four months working at the Save-On Video in Chilliwack. I guess I could use some new clothes. Three pairs of pants and four shirts was really doing me no good. And hey, my father did ditch me for seventeen years. This could just be considered back-pay on child support.

"Alright well, I guess so. Uhm, do you mind watching Sasha while I'm gone? She's just in the back yard." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Nate said.

"Great. She goes on a shopping spree, and we get to mutt-sit." I heard Chuck mutter under his breath.

A shopping spree, with some girl named Jenny who I've never met, in New York City. This won't be too bad right?


End file.
